


Trish

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Trish

Czasami, kiedy spoglądam w lustro, mam wrażenie, że nie powinno być tam niczego. W końcu: ja nie istnieję. My: nie istniejemy. Kiedy patrzę w lustro słyszę tatę Iana, a w miejscu mojego serca – na moment – pojawia się pustka.

– Jak można nie pragnąć seksu z nikim?! – krzyczy w mojej głowie i myślę: nigdy nie przestanie. Nigdy nie zamilknie. – Jesteś robotem, Trish?! Odpowiedz nam?! – Zatykam uszy, żeby nie słyszeć już więcej, ale to nie pomaga. Wrzeszczy i wrzeszczy i… Nie jestem robotem, myślę z rozpaczą.

– Idź – mówi cicho, spokojniej tato Josh. – Idź i nie wracaj.

 

*

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą mówię o sobie Kirze, jest to:

– Jestem aseksualna.

Prawie spodziewam się, że odpowie:

– Wiem. – A potem, uśmiechnie się ciepło, z nadzieją dla mnie, tak jak faktycznie się uśmiecha, kiedy mówi:

– Rozumiem.

 

*

 

Kira nigdy nie patrzy w lustra dłużej, ani intensywniej niż to niezbędnie konieczne. Podczas porannej i wieczornej toalety. Kiedy się maluje i kiedy zmywa makijaż. Poza tym, nie szuka ich, nie zagląda kątem oka w te, które mija. To tylko lustra, zdaje mi się, że mówi. Kiedy o to pytam wzrusza ramionami.

– W lustrach można znaleźć zbyt wiele.

Nie tłumaczy: prawdy czy kłamstwa.


End file.
